


Thievery and Secrecy

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hidden Talents, M/M, Secrets, Secrets Revealed, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: 30 Days of TechienicianDay 16 : Hidden Talents. 
Although no-one would suspect it, Matt can draw, and Techie is a thief.





	

If Matt ever stops to think about it, Clan Techie is a thief; A practiced thief. 

Techie can always find exactly what he wants when he wants it, Matt’s things too, and apparently he can find things that Matt doesn’t want him to find. 

The woman on the phone was really off an address since he’d assured her that he had a pen in hand. A pen that apparently didn’t work. Matt tipped up magazines and clothes from around the chest of drawers, sure he’d left a pen in his jeans pocket but to no avail. When his eye caught Techie’s desk he was sure he’d be able to find what he needed. With one hand he lifted up a couple of books and then a circuit board and then all at once a dozen things fell to the floor he cursed and dropped to his knees to retrieve them before Techie arrived in the doorway and saw the mess. 

He knocked his head on the table edge as he reached for a notebook that had fallen spun away, pages open and just out of reach. Matt swore and the woman on the phone said something about having to hang up the call if he did it again. He saved her the trouble and clicked off the call. Threw the phone away towards the chair and pulled the notebook into reach. 

He didn’t mean to pry, but every time he messed up he maintains that he never meant to. His eyes shot up to Techie in the doorway as the book remained open in his hands. He dropped his gaze and saw what was on the pages in front of him.

“I didn’t know you kept any of these,” Were the first words out of Matt’s mouth. The notebook pages in his hands turning one over another to reveal his own drawings and sketches. Most of Techie, his hands, his eyes, his smile, or of random things he’d seen throughout his day. Some on napkins and some on old receipts. One coffee stained napkin with haasty absent minded scribble of ‘Matt Techie,’ Just to see how it looked. All things Matt was sure he’d thrown away or stuffed in pockets of his jeans or bag and never considered looking at again. Yet here they were, laid out in one of Techie’s notebooks.

“I like them. I like finding them,” Techie admitted “I didn’t want to make a big thing of it,”

“They were rubbish. I can’t draw,” Matt said , “They’re not even on proper paper. They’re in biro,” Matt flicked back to one of Techie’s portrait, he’d been working at his desk, hair falling over his face as Matt scribbled on a napkin from his lunch. “It’s all smudged and creased and,-” Techie stepped up and shut the book in Matt’s hands. 

“Are you upset because I like them or that I didn’t tell you?”

“I’m not upset,”

“You didn’t tell me you could draw,” Techie said, “I didn’t think you wanted to talk about it,”

“Yeah well you didn’t tell me you were a light-fingered thief,” Matt retorted and Techie looked up at him skeptically. “All I wanted was a working pen,” Matt said. Techie reached behind him and picked a pen from the table before drawing a clean line across his palm. 

“This one works,” Techie said as he offered it to him with a small smile.


End file.
